I just want to say I'm sorry
by hossiohsee
Summary: Lovino lied to Rome about what he want to do, he disobeyed what Rome had told, and he always regret it. Warning: Characters death, slight pairing Spamano.  You won't regret what you read!


Author's note:

Well, this story isn't mine, even the plot, and of course, I do not own Hetalia.

I saw a video of this at school, but I forgot what its title was.

I'm sorry that I couldn't send you a link to its actual story…

But if anybody by any chance found its real story, could you please give me the link..?

Please enjoy the story~

* * *

Lovino Vargas just moved to a new town with his Grandfather, Grandpa Rome, and a younger brother, Feliciano Vargas. Both Rome and Feliciano cared for Lovino so much. And they often express their love in a really affectionate way, which Romano always finds it amusing. And he just didn't understand why he moved out from their previous house, which made him had to leave his beloved tomato field.

As soon as he arrived there, he quickly goes to his new room, feeling the wind breeze gently.

_Maybe moving out wasn't a bad thing after all. After all, I got my own room, separated from my annoying brother…_

How wonderful it was to have his own room, that's what he thought. But school would be starting, and he knows that it's really hard to get new friends, which is different from his brother. Feliciano is really kind and nice to others. His friendly attitude always attracts many people. That's why Feli never found it difficult to make friends. Lovino sunk into his bed, wondering how to make new friends. 'This is gonna be hard,' he thought.

But his thought was wrong. He got many friends quickly (which is weird) on his first day of school. He even got a confession from Antonio Carriedo, one member of the famous 'Bad Touch Trio' gang. And the rare thing is, Antonio has taste for tomatoes, just like Lovino.

_Well, he's not bad… And I have intent to become famous after all… So, why not..?_

'Well, to be known, you had to have a clout, and dating him would sure help me out,' he thought.

There was only one problem here. Grandpa Rome always said that it's too young for both him and his brother to date.

'Well, I just don't have to tell the entire truth. Rome won't know the difference; what's there to lose..?' So Romano told Rome that he will be staying at his friend's house this night, and as expected. Rome frowned and was hesitating. But finally, he said, "All right."

Feeling excited, he got ready for the big event he had been waiting for. But as he rushed around like he had no sense, he began to feel guilty about all his lies. But what's a pizza, a party and a moonlight ride, anyway..? Well, the pizza was good –with a gigantic number of tomatoes– and the party was great –'it was awesome,' that's what Gilbert said– but the moonlight ride would have to wait. After all, Antonio is half drunk right now. But he kissed Lovino and said that he was just fine.

Finally, Antonio was ready to ride to the point, but after he drink some more. They jumped in the car for the moonlight ride, not thinking that Antonio was too drunk to drive, and Antonio started trying to make a pass. A pass isn't what Lovino want, and maybe Rome was right. He's too young for dating.

_Boy, how could I ever, ever be so dumb.._

With all his might, he pushed Antonio away. "Please take me home, I don't want to stay." Antonio froze at his sentence, but he does what Lovino want. He cranked up the engine and floored the gas. In a matter of seconds, they're going too fast. As Antonio drove on in a fit of wild anger, Lovino realized that his life is in danger. He begged and pleaded for Antonio to slow down, but he just got faster as they neared the town. "Just let me get home, bastard! I'll confess that I have lied. I really went out for a moonlight ride..!" Then all of a sudden, Lovino saw a big flash. "Oh God, Please help us! Dammit! We're going to crash!" He doesn't remember the force of impact. Just that everything all of a sudden went black. He felt someone remove him from the twisted rubble, and heard, "Call an ambulance! These kids are in trouble!"

Voices he heard...a few words at best. But he knew there were two cars involved in the wreck. Lovino then wondered to himself if Antonio was all right, and if the people in the other car were alive. He awoke in the hospital to faces so sad. "You've been in a wreck and it looks pretty bad." These voices echoed inside his head, as they gently told him that Antonio was dead.

They said, "Lovino, we've done all we can do. But it looks as if we'll lose you too."

"But what about the people in the other car!" Lovino cried.

"We're sorry, Lovino, they also died."

_God, forgive me for what I've done, all I wanted was just have one night of fun._

Then, Lovino spoke up, "Tell those people's family, I've made their lives dim, and wish I could return their families to them."

He inhaled deeply, "Tell Grandpa Rome, I'm sorry I lied, And that it's my fault so many have died. And also, tell Feliciano, even though I always call him annoying, but actually I love him so much. I really love them. Oh, nurse, won't you please tell them that for me?"

The nurse just stood there –she never agreed. But then she took Lovino's hand with tears in her eyes. And a few moments later Lovino died.

A man asked the nurse, "Why didn't you do your best to bid that boy his one last request?"

She looked at the man with eyes so sad.

_"Because the people in the other car were his Grandpa and his brother."_

_

* * *

_

Maybe you guys find that this story is kinda unpleasant, but sadly, it's based on a true story.

Anyone mind to review..?


End file.
